Misplaced by the Universe
by Evilgasm
Summary: This is my attempt to bring some class to the Marry Sue genre. There are no super powers, Fellowship adventures, or love interests. Also it takes place right after the Last Alliance. This is not a story about grand destiny or saving the world. It is about
1. Chapter 1

Misplaced by the Universe

Chapter 1- Strange Happenings

Disclaimer- I do not own lord of the rings, nor am I making money off this fanfiction.

Summery- This is my attempt to bring some class to the Marry Sue genre. There are no super powers, Fellowship adventures, or love interests. Also it takes place right after the Last Alliance. This is not a story about grand destiny or saving the world. It is about someone trying to survive after being misplaced by the universe.

Sleeping is supposed to be a safe thing; nothing is supposed to happen, not that what happened was a bad thing. Marie fell asleep in the car on one of those "family bonding" trips which pretty much means boredom, boredom, and just for a change more boredom. She was using her traveling bag as a pillow; because of the change of clothes she had stuffed in the bottom of my bag it was not as cornery as one might think.

Marie started to regain consciousness feeling the wind on my face. Grumpily thinking that the wind was way too cold to have the window open, she decided to voice her unhappiness before entirely awake.

"OK, who opened the damn window!?" she said with some volume… and then herd an echo?

She was coming out of the haze of sleep that can only be experienced after passing out because the eyes refuse to say open one minute longer. So as her heart rate speed up, her body's protest to the shift to conciseness, she noted that the wind was not the hundred mile an hour wind that comes from driving down the free way, but a light breeze. Then of course there was the fact that she was not curled up in the fetal position that a cramped back seat forces a person into, but stretched out on what felt like damp grass. Now Marie was fully awake and on my feet, looking around, due to the shock of having woken up somewhere else than where she went to sleep. Her hand had also unconsciously slid to her pocket where she always kept her pocket watch.

Marie found herself in field with thick green grass, not the type that's all bouncy and soft that you see on a front lawn but the thick coarse stuff that can stand up to all that nature can throw at it. In fact her back was itchy from where she had been laying on it. There was a scattering of trees that seemed to defy the norm of the field rising up to tower over the vegetation which around them looked brown and sickly. A ways behind her there was a wooden wall which indicated some sort of civilization. The air was refreshingly cool the sweater weather that was good for late mid fall. There was a light breeze that rustled the dead and dying leaves still desperately clinging on to the trees.

'The only problem with that' she thought 'was that it was supposed to be summer. OK something is definitely going on here.'

Marie tried desperately to remember something that had happened between falling asleep in her parents car and waking up in the field she was currently in. It just didn't make sense she usually woke up if the car so much as changed speeds. She sat down on the grass next to her travel bag to think. As she went over the events of the day trying to find some reason why she had ended up here she took out a light jacket she had in her bag, pulled it on, and zipped it up. The only thing is she could not remember anything that seemed out of the ordinary, she hadn't met any weird people, nothing was wrong with the car, or the road, or the other cars on the road, her parents hadn't even seemed nervous or distracted.

Well one thing was sure Marie definitely wasn't in Kansas any more and sitting and contemplating the past was not going to change that fact. What she needed to was think of what to do next. The choice was simple ether she stayed where she was on the off chance some one knew where she was or how to find her or she went in search of some one with a phone or some way of contacting her parents or at least local law enforcement. She decided to leave a note where she was just in case and at least look around the area. So she collected four stones and and arranged them in a pyramid position with a note saying 'gone toward fence' signed with her full name, social, and country of citizenship just in case. Then picked up her travel bag slung it over one shoulder and headed off toward the wall to investigate.

There was no gate to be seen and she still didn't want to go to far away from the place she had woken up so she decided to try to climb the wall. She stepped back and examined the wall. The wood was old and warped to the point where there gaps in the wood wide enough to put a fist through.

'Climbing this would be easy.' She thought.

First thing she did is toss her bag so that the strap on the bag hooked on to one of the wooden beams sticking out at the top of the wall. Then backed up about twenty feet away from the wall and ran back toward it using the momentum gained to run two steps up the wall and grab onto the top of the wall and scrambled to get some footing. Once she was stable again she swung one leg over the wall to rest on one of the cross bars keeping the vertical planks in place. Straddling the fence she now picked up her bag that was a foot away from her and swung the strap over her head and put one arm trough the strap as well so that the bag was now secure as she climbed down the other side of the wall.

Now on the ground again Marie looked around again to see if climbing the wall had been a worth wile endeavor. She stood at the edge of a cornfield, vast rows of light brown corn spanned out in front of her waving in the wind like a sea of gold she could see far off in the distance a island, a two story house that's white washed walls stood out stark against the gold all around it.

"Looks like I'll be going home sooner than I thought!" Marie exclaimed out loud.

'With that old ass fence I was worried that there would be nothing behind it' she half muttered to her self.

Her dad had warned her about the dangers of getting lost in corn fields when her and her parents had been stationed near a newly developing city surrounded by farmlands. So instead of going striate toward the barn she tried to find a way around the, what seemed like miles of corn. That theory turned out to be true it took her half the day to get around the corn barrier. The sun had been high in the sky when she started and by the time she had an unobstructed view of the house it was nearly dusk. She was also tired, irritable and hungry. She herd dogs barking in the distance as well as the sound of cows and chickens the latter a lot closer. The odd thing was she had not seen or herd farm equipment all day. She wondered if it was a holiday or something but some how that didn't seem right.

'Didn't farm's have to have maintenance every day no matter what, even Christmas?'she thought

She was approaching the house now keeping her senses alert. She was aware that out in the boonies farmers usually carried shot guns or some kind of rifle and she didn't want to piss off some trigger happy, or suspicious, local. Then she realized that the sound of the dogs had gotten considerably louder and that they were getting closer fast.

She was about 50 meters from the house when she froze looking for the dogs. They came running around the house going striate toward her. She knew if she ran they would just come after her. All she could do is stand still and hope that they were just over excited about new people.

"Hay, innocent bystander here, call off your dogs!" she shouted on the off chance that some one in the house might here her, she did have a really loud voice

The dogs were getting closer she could now hear the snarls that made here think they were any thing but excited to see a new face. Marie was really starting to get nervous. She had no idea what she was going to do if those dogs got to her. She took out her little pocket knife hoping that I might do some thing against the two big dogs who looked like mixes of tarrier and German Shepard, with something else something wilder in the mix. She doubted her hopes were grounded. Then she herd a shrill whistle and the dogs stopped in their tracks and started happily trotting back to the house where a dark haired man in an off white tunic, brown pants and high leather boots caring a short sward. He looked like he had just been at a Renaissance fair.

"What is going on here?" Marie wondered out loud.

Sorry about that I accidentally posted my unedited version. So now everyone knows how much my spelling and typing sucks.

If you haven't noticed this is my first fanfiction. This is my trial run to see if I am any good so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Misplaced by the Universe

Chapter 2-working around the barrier

Disclaimer- I do not own lord of the rings, nor am I making money off this fanfiction.

Summery- This is my attempt to bring some class to the Marry Sue genre. There are no super powers, Fellowship adventures, or love interests. Also it takes place right after the Last Alliance. This is not a story about grand destiny or saving the world. It is about someone trying to survive after being misplaced by the universe.

Well no matter how weird this guy looked Marie still needed a phone. So she walked towards the porch where the strange man stood. She did want to get a better look at the sward. From what she could see of it, it looked like a real well made sward and she assumed the way the guy was holding it in a threatening fashion that it was probably sharp as well. Though she was glad that as she got closer he had put the sward back in the sheath. She was cautious as she approached the porch and went up the first few steps.

"Um hi I was wondering if I could use your phone?" she said trying to look as unthreatening as possible.

He looked at her in a confused way, like he didn't understand what she was saying. Then he said something in a language she'd never heard before.

"Oh, great I'm going to have to find a language he understands." She grumbled to herself and to him she said "spreken sie duitch? Parlavu fransa? Mandarin Chinese? Se habla Espanola?"

Trying to find a language that he understood but after every attempt he just had the same confused look that told her that he did not understand a word she said.

'Grate!' she thought to herself 'I guess that I'll have to do this a different way'

Marie reached in to her old purple traveling bag that was still slung across her chest and pulled out her note book with a pen jammed into the spiral binding of the note book. She did that slowly seeing as the guy still had a wary look in his eye. Then she approached the top of the steps, going to stand about three feet from him tucking the blue note book under her left arm.

'Well, let's start with the basics' she thought.

She pointed to herself and said carefully not wanting to offend his intelligence but still wanting him to understand what she meant "Marie"

Then she pointed to him hoping he got what she was asking him. He looked at Marie for a second contemplating what her gesturing meant then he pointed to himself and said in an odd accent that made it hard to tell his tone "Tarin"

"Ok, now that were communicating let's try for a phone." She held her thumb and pinkie up to her ear and mouth using the universal sign for phone. Then pointing to Tarin and looking around trying to ask him if he had a phone.

His face just donned the uncomprehending look that seemed to be a permanent feature there.

Marie tried pantomiming actually picking up a phone receiver and dialing. He just looked just as confused as ever. At this she realized that this line of inquiry was pointless. She had passed by places traveling with her parents so far out in the boonies that they did not even have electricity. He could also just be Amish which would explain the odd clothing. Either way it was clear that this guy had no phone. She would just have to ask for directions to the nearest town, hopefully there would be a phone there.

She took the note book out from under her arm and waved it at him pointing to the top step then sat down. He followed her still looking confused and sat down on the top step, sitting about three feet away from her. She shifted a little as she adjusted the bag still strapped to her back, and pulled the pen out from the spiral spine of the notebook and opened to the first page that was not filled with math homework. Marie started to draw a house symbol a simple square topped with a triangle she looked up at Tarin to see if he was fallowing her so far. He nodded and pointed to his house. She drew nine more housed and drew a circle around the houses and looked up once more to see if he was still fallowing. He nodded and she continued.

The drawing of the town only took up the top half of the page. Marie now moved to the bottom of the page and drew a new house. This one she put a few stalks of corn beside and drew a line in-between the farm and the town, then a question mark beside the road. Then looked up to the farmer for the answer to her question. He looked at the paper again and pointed to the town and nodded then did the same for the road and the farm. Then when he got to the question mark he looked up at me confused as if to say that he understood everything except the question mark.

Marie sighed; she should have known he would not understand an alphabetical symbol. She pointed at the picture of the farm, then at the ground. After that she pointed at the town and then started looking around letting her finger fallow everywhere she looked, then shrugged in a way that in any other circumstance would have looked rather comic, but in this instance just got the point across. Tarin smiled and nodded and motioned for the note book. Marie handed it to him. When he took it he took some time to inspect the pen as if it were some new design that he had never seen before. Then he started to draw tentatively at first and then more confidently. He drew a picture similar to what Marie had drawn only that the between the town and the farm there was a blob. Marie pointed to the blob and looked confused. Tarin waved his hand in the air imitating waves. She understood it was a lake or something.

Great now all she needed to know was how long it would take to get there. She thought to ask how long it would take to walk even if she did plan to hitch hike. Marie still wanted to be prepared just in case. She took the note book back and drew another small house in the corner of the map that Tarin had just drawn and then mirrored it under the first then drew twelve suns arching over the upright house and twelve moons completing the circle on the other side. Then she walked her fingers down the road on the map towards the town then ticked her finger around the pseudo clock in the corner, hoping that he would understand. Looking at him it seemed that he did. He nodded and circled the clock three times.

Marie just looked at Tarin flabbergasted.

"Three days!" she held up three fingers to accentuate her point "the nearest town is three days away! Just great. Well I'm going to need food." She held her fingers up to her mouth to the farmer "food can I have some food"

Tarin understood her but stood up and started to pantomime sweeping. Then he pointed to her and then did the same motion for food that she had done and pointed to her again.

Marie got that message loud and clear she would have to work for her food.

"Fine" she muttered "don't give the damsel in distress some free food. There'll no prince charming points for you mister."

But she also knew that it could not be helped so she stuck out her hand for a hand shake and with the other she motioned sweeping and eating again.

"Ok, I help you work you give me enough food for my trip deal."

Tarin, instead of taking her hand like she expected shuck her forearm like she'd seen people in old Xenia shows do. That was a little surprising but the deal was set.

By this time the sun had completely gone down and Marie was starting to feel tired from the excitement of the day. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yon and Tarin hearing it chuckled and started walking down the steps of the front porch motioning for Marie to fallow.

There was no moon out that night so everything was pitch black Marie kept tripping over random unidentified objects. By the time they got to where they were going her toes and shins were hurting and she just knew that there would be bruises the next morning. The only way she was even fallowing Tarin was because he walked so damn loud.

When she got to where he was leading her she almost fan in to the door as she went in to the building that she hadn't realized that was there. Then there was a candle lit in what happened to be a small room with a single straw bed as the only furniture, there wasn't even a floor it was just dirt. The candle that Tarin had lit was in the window sill. As she looked over at the window she saw him putting a tinder box and a piece of flint in to the pocket of his brown pants.

'Well that's weird I thought that even Amish had matches' Marie thought to herself.

Tarin waved to the bed and motioned to sleep and walked out. Once he was out of the room Marie took a closer look at the bed. The straw looked like it was strait out of the field and definitely not cleaned or cured. The dirt floor looked better than the flee infested bed, to her. She could swear that she could actually see bugs crawling around in the straw. Marie decided to take her chances with the floor. She unsung her travel bag from across her shoulders. It made a soft thud as she dropped it next to her on the floor. Her back was acing from caring it around all day so she bent backwards to crack her back, then sat on the floor beside her bag.

If she was going to be caring it around with her for a while she decided to try to make it lighter as to not hurt her back. So she dumped out her bag and started going through everything that she had seeing what she could get rid of. Right off the bat she decided to drop the math book deciding that getting lost in the middle of nowhere was a good enough excuse to get a new one when she go home. Most everything else seemed to be things that were either too small to worry about or good things to keep. What was left was the note book that had already proven useful, her PSP which she was loathed to get rid of considering she had paid for it herself. Also in the pile now in the dirt was her wallet and a coin purse which she would need when she got to civilization, a few odd sand end: some small candies a lighter, not that she smoked she just thought it was something useful to have, nail clippers, chap stick, her knife sharpener. Her parents had insisted she pack a small toiletries bag consisting of travel sized tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, a comb, and a small umbrella. Finally at the bottom of the bag there were her change of clothes, a tank top, a pair of shorts, and a pair of cheep flip flops. Of the cloths all she kept was the tank top and that just because she really liked what was on it. She ended up putting everything else except the math book, the shorts and the flip flops back in her bag. She would think of what to do with those later.

With nothing else left to do she now had time to think about all that had happened to her. The realization that she may never see home again seemed to loom about her in the flickering darkness and creepy shadows cast by the single candle still lit on the window sill. She could feel her chest tighten and had the sudden urge to crawl under the bed and hide from all the thoughts going on in her head. Her eyes started to burn and then came the tears. That night Marie cried herself to sleep thinking there really was no way out of this nightmare and she would never see her family again.


End file.
